Traditional two dimensional printers used by computers print out data row-by-row on a paper. When this method of printing was extended to print multiple layers one on top of another, it enabled printing of three dimensional models. Three dimensional (3D) printing is a process by which a computer model is translated into a physical object. Unlike traditional processes that create models via primarily subtractive processes of chiseling away material, 3D printing is an additive process wherein the physical object is built up with multiple layers of materials. As a result there is less wastage of material in addition to eliminating expensive re-tooling required to produce different models under the traditional subtractive processes. The additive processes are carried out by a 3D printer under the control of a computing device that comprises hardware and software modules to carry out the printing procedure. This enables obtaining models quickly and economically before producing the actual object in a factory. As the technology matured, 3D printers are increasingly used not only to print simple models but also to print various products such as models of sophisticated machinery parts, pharmaceutical tablets or even dental crowns used by dentists.